


More Than Dreaming

by ethemreal



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crying During Sex, D/s, Hair-pulling, Laughter During Sex, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, handjob, this is somewhat undernegotiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethemreal/pseuds/ethemreal
Summary: “I want you.” Zuko says, like it's an indisputable fact of the world.Sokka looks at him like he’s the sun, and then their mouths are together.The door isn’t quite shut, and cold night air coming in is a harsh contrast to the heat of their bodies and Sokka’s warm breath washing over his neck.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	More Than Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple hours while drunk, so any spelling or punctuation mistakes are to be blames on the fireball.  
> title is from 'awake at night' by half alive, cause I was listening to it on repeat while I wrote this.  
> also I guess this is technically the first erotica I've posted? weird, I could've sworn with as much as I've written that some would have made it online, but nope!  
> mmm I guess that's all I have to say, feel free to bother me on tumblr if that's your thing.

“I want you.” Zuko says, like it's an indisputable fact of the world.

Sokka looks at him like he’s the sun, and then their mouths are together. Zuko feels himself growing hard in his pants and tries to pull back some, to check that this is really okay, but Sokka chases forward after him, ending up with Zuko against the wall beside the door. Zuko can feel Sokka’s body pressed against him, Sokka’s own arousal matching Zuko’s own. The door isn’t quite shut, and cold night air coming in is a harsh contrast to the heat of their bodies and Sokka’s warm breath washing over his neck. Sokka’s hands trail down Zuko's torso as he nips at his neck, placing small kisses ever downwards till he hits the collar, and then his hands grab the tie of his robe, and Zuko has to make a quick call.

“You’re sure?” he asks, voice rough, practically begging, and Sokka pauses and pulls his head back from Zuko’s neck.

Sokka looks him dead in the eyes, and then smiles “yeah.”

He pulls the robe open, and Zuko allows it to slide from his arms. Zuko then leans forward, falls into Sokka and takes off his tunic in turn, letting his hands roam the body he wanted so much as to actually say so. Sokka lets out a moan, and walks backwards to his bed, catching Zuko’s hands in his own and pulling him along. When he reaches the bed, his legs hit the edge and he trips backwards, falling onto it and pulling Zuko along with him. Sokka laughs the whole way down, letting out an ‘ooph’ as Zuko lands on him, and then laughing even louder. As Zuko pulls himself back up, Sokka grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him in for a kiss, still laughing even against his mouth. 

As they kiss deeper, Sokka stops laughing, and tries to pull Zuko's body in for more contact. Zuko lets him, but they end up more in a tangle of limbs than a position from which anything could happen, and Zuko lifts himself all the way back off of Sokka so that they can rearrange. Sokka looks absolutely devastated as Zuko pulls away, but when Zuko stands there and looks up and down Sokka’s whole body, Sokka lets a self satisfied smirk grace his face.

“Take off your pants” Zuko says, and then wonders if that was too blunt. 

But Sokka grins brightly and wriggles his pants off while still laying down in a manner that simply cannot be construed as sexy, and then, nude, wiggles his eyebrows at Zuko.

Zuko just about dies laughing, starting just bent at the waist, but slowly getting more hysterical, hands on his knees, then kneeling on the ground leaning on the bed. 

Sokka indignantly asks “hey, what are you laughing at? I know I’m funny, but that wasn’t a joke” 

Zuko tries to collect himself, and explain “the way you took off your pants”

“Well I’d like to see you take off your pants in a way that’s actually sexy”

Zuko briefly considers trying, and then realises “But I don’t think I am sexy”

Sokka gasps and moves over to Zuko, grabbing him by the shoulders, apparently completely unconcerned with his own nudity “you are So Sexy you have no idea”

“Yeah, I do have no idea.”

Sokka snorts “c’mon then, I bet you Can take off your pants in a sexy way”

Zuko buries his face in Sokka’s shoulder “I already regret this”

Sokka considers “if you wanna stop…”

Zuko turns his head to face him, and kisses him. He catches Sokka’s lower lip in his teeth, and Sokka lets out a low moan. Zuko pulls back, his lips a hair's breadth from Sokka’s, breath ghosting over him, and whispers “no, I want you”

Sokka’s eyes open at that, almost shining with joy at Zuko’s self professed desire, and then Zuko feels a hand against his dick. His hips buck forward involuntarily, and his mouth moves as though trying to find words, but nothing comes out, not even breath. Sokka’s smile slowly stretches wider across his face as he slips his fingertips into the top of Zuko’s pants. Zuko hears himself whimper, and can’t hold back any more. 

He stands up from the bed and shucks his pants with what he thinks is a graceless efficiency, but Sokka looks at him like he’s awestruck, and grabs Zuko by his thighs, pulling him down to straddle him. His fingertips digging into Zuko’s legs, he kisses Zuko's chest, working his way downward, Zuko's cock hanging in the air between them, hard and untouched. 

“Sokka, spirits Sokka, please”

Sokka doesn’t even pull his lips off Zuko’s stomach to respond, speaking directly into his skin “please what?”

“I want to touch you”

Sokka pauses “You don’t want me to suck you off?” he leans down and kisses the top of Zuko’s shaft, just the briefest moment of contact but Zuko lets out a small keening sound. 

“Oh, Sokka I, yes, but” He shudders, as Sokka slides his hands the tiniest bit up the back of Zuko's thighs. “This isn’t very conducive to conversation, Sokka”

“Sorry” Sokka says, and lets go, laying down flat on his back beneath Zuko.

Zuko looks down at him, and swallows. It may have only been a minute, but he’d forgotten that Sokka was fully naked, and fully hard. And here he was, spread out and lounging on a bed beneath Zuko. 

“I don’t, I don’t know how to, this is all happening really fast Sokka”

Sokka’s voice immediately goes soft “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you or anything. If you don’t want to-”

Zuko cuts him off “I want you”

Sokka just looks at him, not comprehending. 

“I want you. I want to touch you.”

“So, you don’t want me to touch you?”

“No, I mean, I’m fine with that. I just, I want to touch you, and you touching me makes that harder. Right now.”

“I’ll be honest, I don’t get it, but if that’s what you want, well, I’m fine with that.”

“So I can touch you?” Zuko asks, and Sokka realises that Zuko has been holding himself just such that he’s hovering over sokka, straddling him, but without actually touching him anywhere. Sokka reaches up and grabs one of Zuko’s hands with his own, pulling it to his lips. He kisses the back of Zuko’s knuckles “yes, yes you can touch me.” he sets Zuko’s hand on his chest, and Zuko gently splays his fingers, like he’s trying to cover as much surface area as possible. He brings his other hand over to mirror it, fingers brushing against Sokka’s collar bone, palms against his pecs. 

Slowly he lets his hands rove over Sokka’s torso, eyes roaming ahead and behind like he’s deciding where to go, and retracing where he’s already touched. He looks entranced, like he isn’t sure that this is real. Sokka feels himself growing overwhelmed, needs to connect again.

“Zuko?”

Zuko looks him in the eyes, and Sokka is struck by just how stunned Zuko is to even be touching him. Sokka pushes himself up onto his elbows, and kisses Zuko. Zuko makes a confused noise, and Sokka kisses him again before answering.

“Buddy, you’re so far away up here.”

“Oh, should I, uh… I’m not sure how to do this without, just, sitting on you”

“Just sit on me then”

“But you’re-” he looks down at Sokka’s cock below his own.

Sokka takes matters into his own hands, grabbing Zuko by the hips and pulling him down until their dicks collide, Zuko gasping and trying to pull himself back up, and Sokka simply holding him there. After the briefest moment of shock, Zuko stops trying to move, though he’s still staring at Sokka open mouthed. Sokka lets go of Zuko’s hips and hums softly, one hand sliding up Zuko’s torso to the back of Zuko's head, and pulling him in for a kiss, now with considerably less strain on Sokka's part. Zuko melts into it, tension seeping from his body as he adjusts to the situation. After a moment Sokka breaks the kiss and asks

“Is this okay?” he lays back down, and Zuko leans forwards, shifting atop him to chase Sokka’s lips, their dicks slide over each other in the process and Sokka shivers. 

“Yes” Zuko replies, and kisses him again, hands roving over Sokka's arms now, exploring their way downwards. 

“You were just so far away” Sokka manages to say in between kisses. “I shouldn’t have just, moved you like that though. Is this really okay?”

“I-” Zuko freezes, not wanting to say something.

“It’s fine, we can move again. I’m sorry”

“No, it’s just- I kindof liked it when you moved me like that?”

Sokka’s eyes light up with understanding

“And, I liked it when you pushed me up against the wall”

Sokka nods slowly “okay, so you liked it when I moved you, but touching you is too much?”

Zuko’s hands have worked their way down sokka’s arms all the way to his fingers. He threads their fingers together and breaks away from sokka’s eye contact. “The constant touching is overwhelming. Being moved sometimes is nice. Not having to decide where my body is.”

Sokka looks at him, considering. “Kiss me again” he says, somewhere in between a request and a demand.

Zuko immediately does. 

Sokka takes their hands, fingers intertwined, and moves them to his lower stomach, right on either side of their cocks. He spreads his fingers then and moves his own hands back, leaving Zuko’s there. 

Zuko’s hands immediately start moving, sliding over the top of Sokka’s hip bones, fingers wrapping around his waist, thumbs briefly brushing by Sokka’s bottom ribs, and then his hands sweep back down the way they came up, ending near their dicks. 

“You can touch it. Either of us, or both of us.” Sokka says, making sure to leave all the options open.

“I can..?”

“Yeah, you can touch my dick. and/or your own.” 

Zuko moves one of his hands closer, one finger touches Sokka’s cock and he stops, before taking the whole thing in his hand. 

Sokka’s muscles tense, and he very valiantly keeps himself from arching into Zuko’s hand. There’s a desperation coursing through his veins, he wants More, but somehow that this is so Sparse makes it more intense. He thinks he could get used to this.

Zuko leans back, trying to get a better angle for his arm, and Sokka sees something glint atop his head and realises “Oh spirits you haven’t even taken off-” he reaches up and plucks the hair piece from Zuko’s formal top knot, dropping it on the bed beside them. Zuko’s eyes go wide, as Sokka reaches up and unties Zuko’s hair. 

A soft breath escapes Zuko’s mouth as his hair falls around his shoulders, and Sokka runs his fingers through it. He massages gently at the crown of Zuko’s head, and then feels Zuko’s hips buck involuntarily against him.

“Oh do you like that?”

Zuko moans as Sokka’s fingers rub behind his ears “yes” he whispers heavily, and shifts to take his own cock in hand alongside Sokka’s. 

Sokka moves one hand down to the nape of Zuko’s neck, gently combing through the even softer baby hairs around the edges. Zuko shivers, a very restrained shake running down his spine as he strokes their dicks. 

“Run your thumb across the tips”

Zuko does it without hesitation, and Sokka feels Zuko’s whole body tense momentarily, and Zuko gasps. Then his thumb hits Sokka’s dick, and Sokka doesn’t even try not to arch his back into it. Zuko’s hips roll as Sokka’s dick slides along his own, and he tries to press himself closer. Sokka feels he’s somehow close already, and his fingers curl over in Zuko’s hair, putting a slight tension on it.

Zuko whimpers, and swipes his thumb back across their dicks the other way, still moving his hand up and down them and rolling his hips. Sokka feels like he might die just from being here, getting to be a part of this.

“More” Zuko pleads, his voice high and raspy and full of want.

“More what?”

“My hair, pull my hair.” a tear leaks from Zuko’s eye as he asks, practically begging, and Sokka can’t help but do as he asks. He combs his fingers through Zuko’s hair, and then stops them at the back of his head, and curls his hand into a fist. Zuko chokes out a gasp, and his thighs shake. Sokka thinks Zuko’s about to come, but even with his hand on their dicks, Zuko doesn’t. 

“Can I try to get you off babe?” 

The tears streaming down zuko’s face reach his chin, and drip down onto sokka’s chest. “Yes. yes. Spirits please Sokka”

Sokka immediately switches which hand is in Zuko’s hair, and wraps the other around their cocks, Zuko’s hand still held there too. He strokes them confidently, setting a much brisker pace than Zuko had, and Zuko starts whimpering, tears welling up in his scarred eye as well. His hand in Zuko’s hair grabs, fingers curling over, and he pulls Zuko’s head back as his stroke hits the base of their cocks. Zuko cries out, and comes across Sokka’s chest, and the sight and sound of it pulls Sokka closer to the edge himself. He loosens his grip on Zuko’s hair. Zuko leans his head back forward, locking eyes with Sokka. Zuko’s face is a mess, hair strewn about it, stuck to the tears on his cheeks, his eyes blown wide.

Sokka releases Zuko’s dick from his grip, still stroking his own. Zuko looks down, watching with rapt attention. His eyes on Sokka pleasuring himself sends a shudder down Sokka's spine, and he pulls Zuko in for a kiss with the hand still in his hair. It’s clumsy and messy, both of them frazzled and full of endorphins, and Sokka rather distracted from the kissing itself. He lightly pulls Zuko’s head back, and Zuko, still on edge from his orgasm, moans. That little sound is all Sokka needs to go all in, gripping even harder than earlier, and tugging at the root of Zuko’s hair rhythmically. 

Zuko gasps with each tug, and Sokka’s hand on himself is bumping into Zuko’s dick with each stroke. Sokka looks for a way to pull harder at his hair, and then has a lightbulb moment, and twists his wrist for more leverage. Just as Zuko looks like he’s about to break from overstimulation, Sokka comes, and Zuko strains against Sokka’s grip to try and watch as it happens. 

Sokka lays there, gasping for air, hand still on his dick but no longer moving. His eyes flutter shut as Zuko stares at him, and then he feels a finger tracing through their cum, intermingled on Sokka’s chest. He forces his eyes back open so he can see Zuko’s face, and it’s worth it to see him so blissful, a small smile on his lips, eyes slightly unfocused. Sokka lets himself revel in it for a moment, but then he has to be responsible. 

“Anything you need right now?”

“hmm?” Zuko responds, glancing up at Sokka’s face.

Sokka grabs him by the hips and rolls him off, and Zuko lets him. Sokka rolls himself to face Zuko, and tucks his hair behind his ear.

“I asked if there’s anything you need right now? Water, food, snuggles?”

“I think I need sleep.” He looks away, and then back at Sokka “sorry.” He says, sheepishly.

“That’s fine. I’m gonna go clean up, and then I think I could go for a nap myself.”

“mm sounds good” Zuko mumbles, already half out of it.

Sokka stares at him a few more seconds, and drags himself up to go clean off. As he gets to the door of the washroom, he glances behind himself at the now softly snoring Zuko, and for that night he doesn’t have any other cares in the world.


End file.
